videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Duck Hunt Duo: The Pawsome Adventure
Duck Hunt Duo: The Pawsome Adventure '''is a new installment to the long forgotten Duck Hunt series, and it debuts the series of adventures the Duck Hunt Duo go on. It is a 2D side-scroller, published by '''Nintendo '''and developed by '''Good-Feel, '''the same company that made '''Wario Land: Shake It! '''The whole game is made up of beautiful hand drawings, and follows the style that '''Wario Land: Shake It! had. It received mostly very positive reviews, and was one of the best selling Nintendo games of 2016. Gameplay Duck Hunt Duo: The Pawsome Adventure '''is a 2D side-scroller game in which the player controls both members of the Duck Hunt Duo through the levels. Each character in the duo has their own abilities. Duck can fly and lift Dog to higher places, and is the more skillful one, while Dog is the one who is actually controlled by the player. Attacking involves Dog simply jumping on the enemies. Each world of the game involves 10 major levels, as well as 2 extra ones. There are a total of 7 worlds, plus an extra. At the end of each world, the Duck Hunt Duo must fight a boss, each one tougher than the last. Each level begins with the Duck Hunt Duo entering through the entrance gate, and it ends when the player gets them to the exit gate. Though enemies can be killed by being jumped on, they can still touch the 2 and hurt them. They can also get hurt by touching dangerous objects. However, nabbing a can of Baked Beans can heal the 2. A large can of beans heals them by 3 hearts, while a small one only gives them one. If all hearts are depleted, the two will have to start the level over again. Dog's grandfather, Grandpa Craggy Dog, runs a store, and he can sell items to the Duck Hunt Duo with treasure collected during the levels. Things he can sell include upgrades to the duo's abilities, additions to the duo's maximum health, and bonus levels to be explored. The player can also purchase the ability to be able to play as Grandpa Craggy Dog and his friend Grandpa Grumpy Grandpa Quack, Duck's grandfather, but only after they beat the game. Plot '''Duck Hunt Duo: The Pawsome Adventure '''opens by showing a small pet store in the busy city. This pet store is called ''Pawsome Pets'''''. Then, a tall passing figure, who is wearing a big coat and a large hat that covers their face, enters the store. They go up to the counter, and ask the clerk where they keep the dog toys. The clerk guides the figure through the store, until they reach a shelf with dog toys overflowing every shelf. The figure grabs a rubber bone toy, and pays the clerk with a bag of coins. They leave the store, rubber bone in pocket. In a large garage, there is a blue metal dog food bowl, with some delicious looking meatloaf in it. All of a sudden, Dog pounces on top of the bowl, and wolfs down the meatloaf. The dog licks his lips happily, and then looks to the open window, where his friend Duck is. He barks as a joke, and scares Duck. The Duck shakes his head disapprovingly, while Dog does his insulting laugh. Just then, another bark, this time from behind Dog, is heard, and once again scares Duck. Dog turns to the door into the garage, only to see his Grandpa Craggy Dog, doing the same laugh that Dog did. Duck rights himself after the fright, while Dog greets his grandfather. Grandpa Craggy Dog pats his grandson on the head, and sits down on his bed next to Dog's. He tells Dog that he is hungry, and would love some baked beans. This ques the first level, where Dog and Duck have to go through the house to find a can of baked beans for Grandpa. This level is the training course for the game, where the player can learn everything they need in order to play the game. Once the can of baked beans if giving to Grandpa Craggy Dog, he wolfs them down greedily, and yawns. He stretches his tight back, and licks his lips. He thanks Dog and Duck, and heads back into the house for a nap. The two decide to see if they can find any toys to play with in the garage. They look around for any toys, but all they find is an old little bell. Out of curiousity, Dog picks it up in his mouth and rings it. The ring echos throughout the garage, and it even wakes up Grandpa Craggy Dog back in the house, causing him to walk into the garage. Grandpa Craggy Dog Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Category:Wii U Category:Simple Games Category:Action Adventure Category:Chompy-King